


OUR MELODY

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Kei Tsukishima is a composer and pianist who works at his brother's shop to earn extra money. Sometimes, when there are no clients, he plays the display piano.Kuroo Tetsuro is an independent vocalist. After many years, he’s finally managed to complete his band. One day he was hanging posters for his first concert through the city until he entered a store. He couldn’t believe his ears when a fine and sweet melody arose.





	OUR MELODY

Like every day, Tsukishima returned from the conservatory to work at his brother’s music store. He entered, greeted his coworker and walked towards the lockers to leave their things and go back so that the other guy could end his shift.

 

He stood in front of the counter, leaning his elbow on it and looking at the store. There was usually no one around those hours. He had been frustrated for a few days because he had started to write a new melody and he wasn’t able to finish it.

 

When his coworker left after changing out of his work clothes, he said goodbye to him. Only a few seconds after he left he was already moving and sitting on the piano. He started warming up by playing boring and monotonous notes and when he already felt that he was sufficiently prepared he became serious, took out his score a pencil and began to play the beginning of his song.

 

On the other hand, Kuroo was happier than usual. After two years he had managed to complete his band and, after releasing their first album, they were fully prepared to give a live concert. He’d cover the whole city with posters if necessary so that nobody would miss it.

 

He had already traveled a few miles when he saw a music store and decided to go talk to the manager to ask permission to hang his poster. When he came in he was totally frozen by the melody that reached his ears. He woke up from his daze when the guy who played the piano buried his hands between the keys, breaking the melody.

 

"Once more" he heard. Tsukishima looked towards the direction where that voice came from and his cheeks turned red when he saw that excited looking boy. In other circumstances he would have ignored him but when the other insisted he took a breath to calm down and positioned himself again to start playing.

 

The first notes were not long in coming and in a couple of chords Kuroo joined Tsukishima with his voice. The voice of that stranger helped him to relax and the notes came out by themselves in a magical and perfect way.

 

Silence came. Their glances did not take long to cross and their nervous laughters filled that silence. After that spontaneous improvisation and without them knowing, they had created their melody.


End file.
